The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, a program and an information recording medium.
An information processing apparatus such as a game apparatus is available wherein images of a player are successively picked up by an imaging section disposed on a display unit on which an image produced by execution of a game program is displayed. In the information processing apparatus, an action of the player is specified based on a difference between images of the player, and a process is executed in response to the action.
Also an information processing apparatus such as a game apparatus is available which executes a process in response to the position of a marker disposed in a space in advance in an image picked up by an imaging section provided in an operation inputting apparatus such as a controller.